


And There Was Only One Bed

by OTPshipper98



Series: Memefic Madness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Bedsharing, Bickering, Getting Together, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, memefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: This is your typical fic where they're on an Auror mission and discover that there's only one bed in the place they have to stay the night....Or is it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Memefic Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743748
Comments: 395
Kudos: 1091
Collections: escapism (to forget that the world is a burning hellscape)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup, I'm back on my memefic bs! Thank you so much to Aceveria and Paoak for screaming with me about this fic 💕
> 
>  **Mobile users:** please remember to zoom in if you need to, rather than bringing your phone closer to your face and straining your sight. Your eyes will appreciate it :) 
> 
> If anyone is reading this from the future and the images aren't available anymore, please let me know so I can fix it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read chapter 2 (the morning after)! 👀


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely 🥰

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And There Was Only One Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235274) by [etymolodrarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymolodrarry/pseuds/etymolodrarry)




End file.
